1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a test method for a printed circuit board in which a passive device is embedded.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional passive devices have been mostly mounted on a board by use of the surface mount technology (SMT). However, as the electronic products increasingly become smaller, new packaging technologies for embedding passive devices in the board are actively being developed.
By integrating multiple passive devices in an organic board, the passive device embedded board can be manufactured more cost-effectively and is expected to contribute to making the mobile phones smaller.
However, while there has been an increasing demand for products in which passive devices (e.g., capacitor, inductor, resistor, filter, etc.) are embedded in the board using the conventional board technologies and embedded packaging technologies, there have been few test solutions for the passive device embedded board.
Currently, during the manufacturing and maintenance of the board, the board needs to be tested due to quality problems, making it imperative to undertake a step of testing the board in order to secure an adequate product quality. Moreover, while the board industry is moving toward more advanced, integrated, high-functional, reliable and precision technologies, the test equipment for the board needs to be able to provide a more concrete test and measurement in order to address a variety of problems and secure sufficient board qualities. The board test has been used many times for saving the time and cost and improving the quality and productivity by testing the performance of the board, solving mounting errors, such as warpage of a device, mis-insertion, reverse-insertion and reverse polarity, and detecting under-soldering, over-soldering and short-circuit.
The purpose of the conventional board test was not to test the passive device embedded board but to detect any open/short circuit of lines for the board. Since the conventional board tester was only able to test the open/short circuit, it was impossible to test any printed circuit board having a passive device embedded therein.